The Break-Up Song
by FlyWithMeToNeverland
Summary: After Sleet and Dingo escape prison, announcing Sleet as the Emperor of Mobius, the Sonic Underground are torn in three directions. The places they held dear to them were under attack and, in the end, this only led them to anger, depression and words not meant. After an argument, they are each thrown into danger... alone. Will this be the end of Sonic Underground?


Their music resounded throughout the room, the sound of their voices mingling together melodic and simply beautiful. There were three of them, but their numbers did not limit their talent or their volume or the quality of their song. The piano was sleek and well-polished, jet black and simple yet elegant; her fingers danced across the keys with a practiced grace as a pair of deep black eyes eagerly scanned the music; his hands clutched the drumsticks as he wildly whacked, smacked and jammed behind his drums, his dark green hair flying everywhere behind him as his head snapped every which way, matching the rhythm of his hands; his gloved fingers plucking at the strings, his head shaking rapidly, sending his blue hair spiralling around him in waves of uncontrolled power.

Sonic the Hedgehog had grown in the three years that had gone by since the defeat of Doctor Robotnik. He had grown taller, far more muscled, and all of his baby fat had disappeared; his voice had deepened and he looked vastly different, but the song was young and familiar to those listening.

His brother Manic was much more muscled than he, having been fitter as a youngster, but he wasn't so much different than his brother; his hair was still green, spiked up upon his head, his eyes closed in concentration, a grin fitting his lips.

Sonia, their sister, was taller, curvier, and far more beautiful than she'd been before. Her pink hair hung over her face, but didn't mask her beautiful face and her wide smile that made her all the prettier. She had grown into her skin and now she looked far more mature.

_"Someday! We are gonna be together! Someday! Life will be -"_

"You're under arrest by order of Sleet, Emperor of Mobius!"

It was a chillingly familiar chorus of voices that rang through the club, and screams were immediately sent spiralling through the thin night air. A battalion of the long-finished SWAT bots were marching in through the gaping hole they'd blown in the wall.

Sonic's jaw dropped open and he almost lost his hold on his guitar, and as it was his sister and brother were at his side in an instant. Sonia had stood so fast her stool had been knocked over and Manic's drumsticks - silver, the last present his adoptive father Farrell had given him - had been forgotten. It had been years since their rebellion days, and yet they were all so used to it their stand was second nature.

"Emperor of Mobius?" Sonia whispered. "It can't be. He's been locked in our dungeon for three years!"

"Well, Sleet and Dingo have never been the more agreeable types, have they?" Manic responded darkly, glaring as the SWAT bots formed a line of attack before them - their audience had escaped through various exits and hadn't looked back to check the band had followed. Even three years after the defeat of the tyrannical dictator, his people were still afraid of him. "If they don't like our prison, they destroy it."

"Halt! You are under arrest!"

Finally, the first jet of emerald green light soared through the air; it slammed into the wall above Manic's head, him having ducked just in time, and Sonic was on his feet and dropping his guitar in an instant.

"Like hell we are!" he snarled, using his supersonic speed to dart forward and leap onto the nearest's back, tackling him and pressing the button in the arm holder to deactivate the robot like he'd done so many times before.

"Spin and win time!" chorused Sonia and Sonic, both spinning rapidly in blurs of pink and blue, knocking over four of the robots in the process. Manic, sitting back down at his drums, smirked and began slamming away at the drums, sending tremors through the ground and knocking over ten of them over.

When the dust cleared away, each and every SWAT bot was knocked to the ground and the three hedgehogs stood victorious among them. Even though the temporary trouble was gone there was still the looming danger overhead - how had Sleet and Dingo escaped prison without their guards, volunteers, warning them? How could he have gained control over the deactivated SWAT bots so easily? How had he known the activation code which had been changed and given to only Cyrus for safe keeping? Not even the hedgehogs knew the activation code.

"What just happened here?" asked Sonic, shrugging to the empty room and raising his eyebrows to his siblings, who gaped and shook their heads, looking just as lost as he was.

"I'm not sure I want to know, Sonic," replied Sonia, swinging an arm around Manic's waist and snuggling closer between her brothers, looking stricken. "If there's one thing I know about Sleet and Dingo, is that there's always an ulterior motive."

"But what could it be?" asked Sonic impatiently, tapping his foot.

Manic, glancing around the room and cracking a small smile. "Shouldn't we continue this somewhere else? Only a select few knew where we were tonight; the only way they could know is if someone sold us out, or if they have cameras in the place. If they have any sense, they'll send another battalion after us and will follow us home."

Sonia pulled away from them, looking distraught. "But I left everything at home! My clothes, my make-up, my books!"

"I think she means 'where'll we go?'" said Sonic, as Sonia tuned them out, pulling at her hair and muttering to herself under her breath.

Laughing, Manic nodded. "Farrell's old place," he whispered conspirationally, only for their ears. Sonic nodded and grasped Sonia's hand, tearing it away from her hair and causing her to shriek when he tossed her over his shoulder, as Manic perched on his shoulder; Sonic sped off, leaving only dust in his wake.

* * *

_A/N: This will be my first 'Sonic Underground' Fanfiction, and probably not the last. There will be many following this, I promise you, including a series of one-shots that will be connected to various episodes - probably not in order, mind you, and they won't be, let me tell you this. But, to welcome you to my new story (if anyone is actually reading this, actually) (what am I talking about, you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't reading the story! God I'm an idiot!), I will show you with sparkles! Yay!_

_The next update should be up by Saturday._

_Love,_

_Olivia_


End file.
